Due at least in part to continuing evolution of technology and reduction in cost, digital cameras are extremely popular. For example, many portable cell phones are currently equipped with a digital camera. Digital cameras allow users to capture a relatively large amount of images over time and store them in a data repository of a computing device. Conventionally, these captured images are automatically organized based upon time that each respective image was captured. The owner of the images may manually provide names to images to provide an indication of content of images (e.g., who is in certain images, etc.).
Digital image organization applications are currently available that allow individuals to provide tags or labels to images. For instance, an individual may review an image and assign a tag thereto that indicates that a particular person is captured in the image. Thereafter, the individual may organize images based upon tags assigned to such images. In an example, if the individual wishes to be provided with all images that include a particular person, the individual can organize images by selecting a graphical icon that corresponds to the particular person. This can cause a collection of images to be presented to the individual, where each image in the collection includes the particular person.
While allowing users to tag images is a relatively effective mechanism for organizing images, tagging images in a large collection of images can be quite time consuming. Therefore, facial recognition applications have been incorporated into image organization applications to aid in automatically and/or semi-automatically tagging images based upon faces recognized in images. Generally, an image can be analyzed and features can be extracted therefrom that may pertain to identities of individuals in the image, such as eye color of an individual, color of clothing being worn, shape of a nose of an individual, amongst other features. Such features are provided to a mathematical model for facial recognition and the mathematical model is configured to output with a certain probability that a face in an image corresponds to a particular person. While utilizing the facial recognition application to aid in automatically tagging photos has been beneficial in connection with increasing efficiency of tagging images, accuracy of the facial recognition applications can be less than desired.